The miserable life of a pirate
by Air headed Mari-chan
Summary: Kaoru Weng fugitif de l'équipage Kirkland ne vas pas être au bout de ses surprises...Humain AU HongIce et autres pairings. (On Hiatus)


The miserable life of a pirate

(What do you need love for when you are a pirate ? )

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Voici une toute nouvelle histoire AU Humain de pirates ! (oui je n'ai pas finis la phobie d'Emil mais j'y travaille, j'avance doucement, je suis juste tombée sur une fanfic que je mourrrai d'envie de vous partager , et je pensais même en faire ma 1ère fanfic à l'époque)

Attention cette fanfic contient un peu de HongIce (au second plan pour une fois) mais aussi de potentiels crack pairings (PortHong PortUk et autres) chacun ses ships merci d'avance de votre compréhension ! XD

Par ailleurs, je m'excuse si les personnages sont un peu OOC sur les bords...fanfic inspirée par un RP d'il y a très longtemps avec une amie formidable, merveilleusement bavarde qui accessoirement adorait les RP 18...non ne vous en faites pas je ne prévois pas d'en mettre sinon vous le saurez lorsque cette fanfic sera notifiée rang M ;)

Enjoy !

Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Hetalia appartiennent tous à Himaruya Hidekaz.

Personnages : Kaoru Weng, un déserteur de l'équipage Kirkland

Joao, capitaine pirate portugais, meilleur ami d'Arthur Kirkland

Emil Steilsson, une nouvelle recrue venant des terres du nord

Arthur Kirkland, capitaine pirate au service du grand empire britannique

Chapitre 1 : **Won't you play with pirates ?**

 _Kaoru_ _Weng. En fuite. Se rend dans un bar et saisi_ _t_ _la premiere occasion d'être recruté à bord d'un autre navire. Dans la marine plus précisément. Il avait vécu et vu assez de choses pour en venir à détester la piraterie et tout ce que cela impliquait. Ainsi, le lendemain se rend-il dans le port le plus proche, montant à bord du navire du capitaine « Joao »...Ce nom lui semblait familié mais il ne réussisait pas à se souvenir où et quand_ _il_ _l'avait déjà entendu. Il regarda le ciel bleu, puis le drapeau qui se hissait au fur et à mesure que le bateau prenait le large._ _Pét_ _rifié intérieurement mais ne laissant rien paraître, il se rendit compte être à bord d'un bâteau Pirate._ _Quelle chance._ _Les portes menant au cabinet du dit capitaine s'ouvrirent à la volée_.

\- Emil Steilsson ! Kaoru Weng !

 _Un homme avec allure, portant un tricorne, des bottes neuves et une chemise blanche apparu. Ses yeux étaient sombres et ses cheveux mi-long étaient attachés en une queue de cheval qui lui donnait un air noble._

 _Le jeune Hongkongais s'approcha du capitaine, un peu troublé car ce visage lui était familié, il l'avait vu sur une photo, quelque part...Une autre silhouette se dessina à ses côtés. Il détailla l'autre jeune homme de la tête aux pieds. Plus petit que lui. Chevelure argenté presque blanche , des yeux d'un violet hors du commun et un air sérieux. Le Hongkongais arborait quand à lui une moue effronté tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite ce que le capitaine grognait à son second._

\- Te fiches tu de moi ? Deux gamins...je te demande de me trouver trois hommes de plus et tu me ramènes deux gamins ? aurais tu encore trop bu hier soir Alistair ?

\- Non mon cap'tain ! Ce sont de fins matelots je peux vous l'assurer pardi ! De vrai petits hors la loi ! Si vous me permettez...celui-là vient des pays du nord, du royaume du Danemark. Le brun est une sacré trouvaille captaine !

\- Expliques toi…

Le capitaine Joao se mit à tourner autour d'eux les détaillant de haut en bas.

\- Son histoire est hilarante, il m'a avoué l'autre soir vouloir fuir la piraterie et changer de vie !

 _ **rire général**_

\- Je lui ai fais croire que nous étions de la maison royale. C'est un sacré lascard, il aurait fuit l'équipage de Mr Kirkland hehe.

\- Hum intéréssant..Je suis impressioné.

L'homme arrivant à la hauteur de l'asiatique approcha son visage et parla plus bas.

\- Impressionné que tu aies réussi à t'échapper de ce bon vieux Arthur...et toujours en vie. Je présume que tu préférerai cent fois la planche plutôt que je ne te ramènes de là où tu viens, auprès de mon cher ami… ?

Le brun déglutit avec difficulté, soudain mal à l'aise. Joao recula d'un pas et repris haut et fort pour tous.

\- Les mots ne suffisent pas à me convaincre. Sachez aussi que vous vous trouver sur un navire portugais. Montrez moi de quoi vous êtes capables si vous voulez rester !

\- Vous voulez nous tester ? Lança l'autre recrue.

Le capitaine leur offrit un sourire en coin presque carnassier.

 _Joao . Portugais. Grand ami de son ancien capitaine Arthur Kirkland. Il était fichu.Toutes ces informations tournaient en boucle dans l'esprit du brun. Cela l'embêtait et l'inquiétait sérieusement que son nouveau capitaine en sache autant sur lui…Le regard de ce dernier se faisait insistant sur Kaoru. Il reculait jusqu'à l'un de ses hommes._

-Je me demandes...comment tu te débrouilles au sabre !

Joao pivota sur lui même pour dégainer le sabre de son homme et le lancer à Kaoru.

\- Le premier qui désarme l'autre gagne. Tout dépendra de ton style de combat également. Quant à toi le blondinet. Je te demandes simplement de monter là haut et de désarmer Ricardo de son poignard. Si tu y parviens , tu restes. Mais si vous échouez , ce sera la planche sans autre chance de vous racheter. J'ai besoin d'hommes de main, pas de gamins encombrants dans mes pattes. Es-tu prêt le brun ?

Le capitaine dégaina son propre sabre tandis que le nordique grimpait déjà aux cordages sa dague entre les dents.

\- c'est Kaoru. Grogna t-il en rattrapant l'arme au vol.

 _Il se souvenait. Joao était son premier et unique allié depuis toujours. Shit quelle ironie ! Si Arthur avait vent de sa position...cela n'arrangerait pas ses affaires. Il se mit en garde se disant que le capitaine devait être presque aussi fort qu'Arthur.._

 _Apercevant le dos de l'islandais , il siffla de manière appréciative avant de se mettre en garde essayant quelques feintes, tâtant le terrain. A un moment où leur fer s'entrechoquaient et leur visage était proche l'un de l'autre il glissa au capitaine portugais :_

\- Si je gagne...je pourrai avoir genre une nuit avec Emil ?

\- Si vous restez en vie tout deux, il est tout à toi, si tu peux m'être utile peu m'importe de ce que tu fais de ton temps libre…

Il essaya de l'attaquer aux jambes. Le hongkongais para l'attaque de justesse. Joao essaya une autre ouverture, parée aussi.

L'adolescent était distrait jetant un coup d'œil au mat se demandant comment s'en sortait l'autre. Son regard améthyste l'avait décidément complètement envoûté.

Le capitaine parvint à faire tomber en arrière le brun sur le pont et le désarmé lorsque soudain, un poignard vint se nicher aux pieds de Joao. Un cri de stupeur se fit entendre suivit d'un plouf. Le brun siffla admiratif. Depuis le mat, le jeune Islandais arborait un air fier qui se figea. Remarquant la situation dans laquelle l'autre recrue se retrouvait .

 _C'était une nouvelle recrue_ _tout_ _comme lui. Il semblait agil_ _e_ _et plus expert que lui même, il ne mériterait pas la planche._

\- Bien joué pour un Novice ! Bravo, cela faisait bien longtemps que Ricardo n'avait pas plonger comme çà, tu es des nôtres !

 **Tous : Hip Hip Hourra ! Festoyons en l'honneur du nouveau venu !**

Le capitaine grogna.

\- Allez plutôt me repêcher Ricardo si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver à son poste ou pire encore ! Vous aurez du temps ce soir pour la fête, allons, dépêchons mollassons !

Quant à toi…

Joao laissa glisser son sabre le long de la gorge de Kaoru. Le jeune homme regrettant déjà de s'être laissé distrait. Çà lui apprendrait à s'inquiéter pour ceux qui bientôt partagerait son lit. Une minute de distraction et le voilà désarmé et à terre. Il essaya de récupérer l'arme à quelques mètres de lui, mais comme si la chance avait décidé de ne pas être de son côté , le portugais devait se retourner à ce moment précis.

Joao baissa son arme et proposa une main pour relever le jeune homme.

\- Je suis sûr que tu as bien d'autres atouts cachés dans tes manches. Ton style me plaît bien. Bienvenue gamin.

Il lui donna une petite frappe dans le dos. Le nordique, descendit du mat. Le capitaine observant le regard ocre de la jeune recrue lui murmura discrètement à l'oreille :

\- Tu as l'œil...mais tu n'es pas mal en ton genre non plus rapaz (garçon) .

Le brun manqua de s'étrangler.

 _Sérieusement… le capitaine venait de lui faire des avances là ? Ou il se faisait des idées ?_

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus longtemps. L'islandais s'approcha de lui et

vint le féliciter brièvement. Amusé, Kaoru lui offrit son plus beau sourire en coin et en profita pour lui claquer un baiser sur la joue tout en lui murmurant :

\- Merci, mais toi tu as été formidable !

L'islandais dévia le regard et se mit à rougir.

 *** hip hip hourra ! *** s'écria l'équipage pendant quelques minutes.

\- Retournez à vos postes bande de feignasses ! ordonna Joao à son équipage. Vous aurez le temps de festoyer et d'accueillir les nouveaux ce soir, comme il se doit. Pour l'heure, les nouvelles recrues vont nous faire le plaisir de lessiver le pont...çà leur fera les muscles !

Kaoru grogna et leva les yeux au ciel. En quoi avaient ils besoin de se faire les muscles ? Sottises. En observant le nordique s'éloigner il sourit. Il l'avait trouvé terriblement mignon avec les joues rouges. Le jeune brun se mit à rêvassé sur leur futur activités nocturnes, imaginant les petits cris qu'il lui ferait poussé.

Le capitaine se mit à rire puis avant de retourner à son cabinet, alors que tous s'activaient déjà, il saisit brusquement le bras du jeune brun.

\- Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être indulgent, surtout envers des novices. Fais ce qui te plaît de tes nuits. Seulement, les premier à se lever dès l'aube, sont les nouvelles recrues, jusqu'à ce que leur capitaine en décide autrement... mais tu devais le savoir non ?

 _Kaoru lui lança un regard noir tandis que le portugais s'en allait. Le brun se demanda si le portugais n'était pas aussi sadique qu'Arthur…bien qu'il ne se ressemblent en rien physiquement, ils auraient bien pû être de la même famille !_

 _Il soupira mais se réjouit intérieurement . La nuit lui appartenait, et plus que jamais il était décid_ _é_ _à faire tomb_ _er_ _sa_ _nouvelle_ _cible_ _dans ses bras_.

Quelques chopes de vins plus tard et alors que les membres de l'équipage conversaient joyeusement, Kaoru s'éclipsa discrètement et se rendit sur le pont. I _l ne voulait pas être mêlé à des conversations concernant des « rasages de têtes » et « initiations », il avait déjà eu son lot sur le navire du terrible capitaine Kirkland, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'attirer encore plus l'attention sur lui._ _Il se sentait bien , l'estomac rempli_ _pour une fois depuis bien longtemps._ _. Le_ _s plats que le_ _cuisinier_ _leur servit_ _ne ress_ _e_ _mblait à rien de ce qu'il avait déjà pu mangé_ _mais_ _au moins lui savait cuisiner et_ _n'était pas_ _anglais !_ _Il_ _avait trouvé ce_ _repas merveilleusement délicieux_ _._

Il entendit soudain un petit ricanement au dessus de lui suivi d'un soupire. Levant le tête vers le mât, le jeune homme du pays du soleil couchant aperçu une silhouette se détacher de la pénombre de la nuit.

 **À suivre...**

 **extrait du chapitre 2 :**

L'islandais soupira d'aise lorsqu'il sentit une brise légère le rafraÎchir...Il se sentait heureux et surtout...libre. Libre de parcourir le monde sans qu'on lui dise qu'il était « trop faible » , libre de boire et piller « avec finesse », il ne se considérait pas barbare comme ses confrères. Un pirate, un voleur hors paire certes, mais pas sanguinaire pour autant.

Sentant soudain un souffle sur sa nuque, il dégaina rapidement son poignard ne se retournant que d'un quart.

\- Hey ! Ce n'est genre que moi ? Fais attention tu pourrai blesser quelqu'un avec, hehe...Belle nuit n'est ce pas ? Cependant je ne sais qui de toi ou la lune est le plus bel astre…


End file.
